criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Crime Scenes
Crime Scenes are locations featured in every single case of Criminal Case. Overview The player will investigate different crime scenes for each new case they receive. At the crime scene, the player will be given a list of the collectible objects they have to find scattered throughout the area. After finding the object, the player must collect it by simply clicking on it. Greater scores are awarded for solving the scene quickly. However, multiple and quick miss-clicking (clicking on items that are not listed or on the background) will cause the "Calm Down" effect to show up, which is a 3-second time penalty during which the player cannot do anything. Important pieces of evidence are also obtained in crime scenes, which leads the player further in the investigation. The player also gets rewarded with experience (XP) and coins each time they solve a scene. Certain police pets can also find extra rewards for the player at the end of a crime scene investigation, such as cards and snacks. Also at the end of a crime scene investigation, the player acquires a star should they successfully accumulate a certain amount of points. Stars are used as a type of currency when it's time to perform necessary tasks such as examining evidence and questioning suspects. A maximum of five stars can be earned in a single crime scene. Earning five stars in each crime scene of a particular case will get the player a gold medal. Playing crime scenes require 20 energy points at each "go". However, an all-starred crime scene (a crime scene in which the player has earned all five stars) requires 5 energy points only. There are also bonus scenes in every single case. Bonus scenes allow the player to earn more stars in a case, and are unlocked individually after certain amounts of stars are acquired. There are three different types of bonus scenes, as described in the following. *'Puzzle:' A puzzle-style hidden object scene that must be unscrambled. *'Time Attack:' A hidden object scene in which the player must find and collect as many objects as they can in a given period of time. *'Differences:' The player must find a set number of differences between two otherwise similar scenes. All cases have six original crime scenes (excluding the bonus scenes) except The Death of Rosa Wolf, which features two crime scenes, and Corpse in a Garden, which features four. As far as social features are concerned, each crime scene has a leaderboard, and the player may choose a "partner" from their list of "teammates" (friends who play Criminal Case and are recruited to the player's team) to join the investigation of each scene and provide hint bonuses. Gallery Screenshots CS Menu.png|A screenshot of the crime scenes menu. Scene_Cleared-Grimsborough.png|Receiving the final score after solving a scene in Grimsborough. CS Solved.png|Receiving the final score after solving a scene in Pacific Bay. Jackandcarmencrimescene.png|Receiving the final score after solving a scene in World Edition. Example_PS.png|A "Solve the Puzzle" bonus scene investigation in progress. Time_Attack.png|A "Time Attack" bonus scene investigation in progress. Differences.png|A "Spot the Differences" bonus scene investigation in progress. Roadside.jpg|Roadside The_Blue_Flamingo.png|The Blue Flamingo Cooperstatueparknight_large_RGB.jpg|Cooper Park Fountain Golden_thimble.png|The Golden Thimble 1._Dusty_Attic.png|Dusty Attic 5._Tea_Room.png|Tea Room 2._Campus_Lawn.png|Campus Lawn 5._Dean's_Desk.png|Dean's Desk Reception_Garden.png|Reception Garden Plane_Hangar.png|Plane Hangar Red_Party_Offices.png|Red Party Headquarters Hotel_Lobby.png|Hotel Lobby 2._Ship_Entrance.png|Ship Entrance 1. Seaside.png|Seaside 5. Tiki Shack.png|Tiki Shack C65MadCowBarA.png|Betty-Lou Logan's Mad Cow Bar C67MainStreetA.png|Main Street C67MolokoA.png|Moloko Bar C120S3A.png C120S3A.png Promotional Stills 644336_163244430494723_1161671574_n.jpg 734461_152382798247553_86981519_n.jpg 404907_158148081004358_765648087_n.jpg 888.jpg 111111.jpg PI2.jpg PS6.jpg PI1.jpg PS5.jpg 1457742_1406959996206737_919296459_n.jpg PS2.jpg PS1.jpg sketchcase56.jpg PS3.jpg C111SneakPeek.jpg See also *Cases *The "Calm Down" Effect *Energy *Stars *Hints *Boosters Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Gameplay